yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Exodia OTK
There are many ways to get all 5 pieces of Exodia into your hand in one turn. Each of the following decks focuses on different playing styles in getting Exodia to the hand as soon as possible. Generally, the Best way to play Exodia is to concentrate on draw power and protection of the Exodia pieces. There are many other ways to use them well. Deck Variants 'Standard Exodia' This version of is probably the most basic way of constructing an Exodia deck. Mainly on the first turn, you use "Foolish Burial" to get "Sangan". Using "Infinite Cards" helps here. Then, continuously use "Upstart Goblin", "Hand Destruction", or "Card Destruction". Use "Limit Reverse" or "Dark Eruption" to repeatedly use "Sangan's" effect to win the duel. Obviously, this deck is vulnerable to Aggro Decks and Beatdown Decks, so cards like "Messenger of Peace", "Wall of Revealing Light", "Gravity Bind", "Spatial Collapse", and "Destiny HERO - Defender" can help stall for time. Plus, cards like "Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive" 'Witch of the Black Forest"and "Emissary of the Afterlife" can help you draw or search for the Exodia pieces. (You could also use "Deep Diver" to move an Exodia card to the top of your Deck.) You can also use "Hand Destruction" to discard 2 normal pieces of Exodia to search for more parts. Then, once you've done this, use "Dark Factory of Mass Production" to add the 2 discarded pieces. 'Exodia OTK Mega Draw' This deck focuses on using mass draw power to get through your deck as quickly as possible in one turn. By using "Royal Magical Library" for a big boost in this deck you are able to go through the deck at rocket speed and possibly drawing the whole deck in one turn, leaving your opponent with very little reaction time. By using LV8 "Destiny HERO" cards, you can combo "Trade-In" and "Destiny Draw" to get the most flexibility out of the deck. As "Destiny Draw" is now rendered Semi-Limited, "Broken Bamboo Sword" and "Golden Bamboo Sword" can provide an excellent substitute combo. Another combo, which can draw up to 12 cards, utilizes Good Goblin Housekeeping and Emergency Provisions. (Further details in Good Goblin Housekeeping "Tips" section.) There is also another type of Exodia Deck, one that also focuses on Mega Draw but also thins the deck. 'Deep Draw Dragon Exodia' You can also combine this Deck with "Destiny HERO" monsters to abuse the effect of "Allure of Darkness" and "Destiny Draw". Also, you can use Level 8 "Destiny HERO" monsters such as "Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster", "Destiny HERO - Plasma" and "Destiny HERO - Dogma" to use "Trade-In" with them. A good strategy is to use "Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude" in combo with "A Feather of the Phoenix" to use again the effect of one card in the Graveyard without costs. So you got a lot of draw cards, without the necessity of thinning the Deck with cards like "Toon Table of Contents" or "Thunder Dragon" and you got a solid Deep Draw Exodia Deck. 'Heart of the Underdog Exodia' * Heart of the Underdog * The 5 pieces of Exodia * Hand Destruction * Reload * Monster Recovery * 20-30 Level 4 Normal Monsters with high stats. The goal is to activate "Heart of the Underdog" and use its effect to draw as much of the deck as necessary. "Hand Destruction," "Monster Recovery," and "Reload" are used because they are Quick-Play Spells, so they can be activated during the "Draw Phase", making it easier to draw "Heart of the Underdog" more quickly and consistently without later interruption of "Heart of the Underdog's" effect. 'Appropriate Exodia' * The 5 pieces of Exodia * Appropriate x3 * Hiro's Shadow Scout * The Bistro Butcher * Destiny HERO - Defender * Chainsaw Insect * Dark Bribe * Miracle Locus * Cup of Ace * Any cards to make your opponent draw cards, such as: * Dark World Dealings * One Day of Peace * Hand Destruction * Book of Eclipse Additional options include: * Magical Stone Excavation * Upstart Goblin * Pot of Duality (to search for Appropriate in case you don't draw it) The goal of this deck is to force your opponent to draw while you use the effect of Appropriate to draw more cards than your opponent. "Hiro's Shadow Scout" and "Cup of Ace" are great cards to use because they make your opponent draw cards while you chain your "Appropriate" to their draw, and also have other effects that help you. Cards that force your opponent to draw like "The Bistro Butcher" are pretty useful for this strategy, although this deck is not normally offensive. "Dark Bribe" is one of the staple cards in this deck. Use it to protect your appropriates. It should also be noted that "Mind Wipe" and "Disturbance Strategy" could also be used to reset your opponent's hand (in case they have something to stop you) and then use "Appropriate" to draw more cards. Also, an important thing to keep in mind is not to use cards like "Book of Eclipse" too often, unless your opponent has a small amount of monsters, or you have multiple "Appropriates" on the field. Also remember that at the end of your turn, you discard cards because of your large hand, but your opponent doesn't. This is why cards like "Disturbance Strategy" and "Dark World Dealings" are especially usefull. 'Rainbow Ruins Brionac Exodia OTK' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Crystal Beasts * Witch of the Black Rose * Krebons * Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins * Emergency Teleport * Rare Value * Crystal Blessing * Crystal Beacon * Crystal Counter * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier First of all, you must get "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" + 4 Crystal Beasts in your spell and trap card zones. Then you must have "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" on the field. Use the effect of "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" to draw 1 card. Then use the effect of "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" to return your "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" to your hand. Activate it and use it's effect again to draw 1 card. Repeat the same thing as many times as you need until you drew the 5 Exodia parts and win. Use "Rare Value", "Crystal Beacon", "Emergency Teleport", "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus", "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" and "Witch of the Black Rose" to help you draw and empty your deck faster as well as synchro summoning your "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" and fill your spell and trap cards zones to draw more cards with "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins". Use "Crystal Counter" and "Crystal Blessing" to fill your spell and trap cards zones faster. If you successfully get all the needed cards on the field plus 5 cards in your hands, you win the duel. 'X-Saber Exodia OTK' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Rainbow Life * X-Saber Axel or Card of Safe Return (Traditional only) * X-Saber Palomuro * XX-Saber Emmersblade You will need 1 "X-Saber Palomuro" in your graveyard and 1 on your field. You will also need "X-Saber Axel" on your field and "Rainbow Life" face down. First you need to activate "Rainbow Life". Now you attack with "X-Saber Palomuro" against a monster which has 500 ATK or more than it. With "Rainbow Life" you will gain the Life Points that you should have lost and with "X-Saber Axel" you will draw a card and then you can pay 500 Life Points to summon the other "X-Saber Palomuro" from your graveyard and keep on attacking until you have drawn out your deck. This works with "Spirit Barrier", but only if you have a lot of life to spare. "XX-Saber Emmersblade" is a good choice to add as well as it thins the deck and searches for "X-Saber Palomuro" and "X-Saber Axel". In Traditional Format you can use "Card of Safe Return" instead of "X-Saber Axel". 'Bistro Butcher Exodia' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Creature Swap * Nova Summoner * The Bistro Butcher * Shining Angel * UFOroid * UFO Turtle * Masked Dragon * Troop Dragon Use "Creature Swap" on your "The Bistro Butcher" to put it on your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position. Have a "Nova Summoner" on your side of the field in Attack Position. Now just attack "The Bistro Butcher" and Special Summon another "Nova Summoner" once the other one gets destroyed. Once you run out of "Nova Summoners" Special Summon "Shining Angel". Keep on doing this and do it in this pattern : "Nova Summoner" > "Shining Angel" > "UFOroid" > "UFO Turtle" > "Masked Dragon" > "Troop Dragon". Each time your monster gets destroyed you will draw 2 cards because of "The Bistro Butcher". 'Worm Exodia' * All 5 pieces of "Exodia". * Worm Zero * 3 "Worm Linx" * Future Fusion * Gold Sarcophagus or any card that can pull a spell card from your deck. * 20+ "Worms" (preferably 6 or more different types of "Worms"). * Any stall card you desire. What you got to do is to try to get "Future Fusion" in your hand as soon as possible. If you draw it first turn, use it to send every "Worm" monster, except 1 - 2 "Worm Linx" to the graveyard. Regardless of whether or not you manage to summon "Worm Zero", what you will be drawing will either be the Exodia pieces or stall cards. Set "Worm Linx" on your side of the field, then either Flip Summon it or have your opponent attack it (with "Waboku" activated) and combine it with stall cards for great drawing power. This deck focuses heavily on just 1 card, "Future Fusion", and cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon" or any spell negation cards will severely hinder the deck's capability to thin out and draw. Place a couple of "Dark Bribes" and "Spell Reclamation" (optional, only if it gets negated) to protect "Future Fusion". DD will ruin the deck as well, so beware running this deck against it. If you do run against it, you can use "Imperial Iron Wall" to stop all remove from play effects. 'Chimeratech Exodia' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Future Fusion * Deck thinning cards * Gold Sarcophagus * Cyber Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Machine-type Monsters Pretty similar to Worm Exodia, the Chimeratech Exodia focuses on using "Future Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Overdragon", thinning your deck and making it easy to draw Exodia. Suggested combo: * Cyber Eltanin * Cyber Larva * Cyber Ouroboros * Cyber Valley * Most of your Machine-type Monsters should be Light. After using Future Fusion and filling your graveyard, summon Cyber Eltanin and remove the Cyber Ouroboros (among others). You'll receive a colossal ATK/DEF monster and you'll be able to discard a card from your hand and draw new ones, making chances of getting Exodia higher. Cyber Larva and Cyber Valley are both usable to summon Cyber Eltanin and work for stalling. Plus the former works for Deck Thinning and the later for Drawing. It's also possible to use Overload Fusion instead of Cyber Eltanin in order to remove Cyber Ouroboros from the deck and summon an even stronger monster (Chimeratech Overdragon), but this card can not be removed from the deck by Future Fusion effect. 'Inmato Exodia Deck' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Inmato x3 * 2 or more Cherry Inmatoes * Shien's Spy/Creature Swap * Mystic Tomato * Chainsaw Insect * Lord Poison * Rainbow Life/Spirit Barrier * Seven Tools of the Bandit/Trap Jammer * Card of Safe Return (to draw extra cards for each "Lord Poison" destroyed) (Traditional Format Only) * The Beginning of the End (Optional Support) * Armageddon Knight (Optional Support) * Mother Grizzly (Optional Support) This strategy is based on the "Inmato" Engine combined with "Mystic Tomato" and "Lord Poison". First, use "Shien's Spy" to give your opponent "Chainsaw Insect" and use "Spirit Barrier" in order to prevent taking damage. Use "Mystic Tomato's" effect to Special Summon itself from the Deck every time you destroy it with "Chainsaw Insect", thus drawing 1 card; as an extension you may use "Lord Poison" to bring "Mystic Tomato" back from your graveyard. If you've Special Summoned enough "Tomatoes", Special Summon "Cherry Inmato" - its effect helps you Special Summon 2 (or 3, if you've Special Summoned 2 "Cherry Inmatoes") "Inmatoes" to your side of the field. Finish by getting your "Inmato" destroyed by battle. All in all, you will get to draw at least 9 cards. If you used "Rainbow Life", you could use "Supremacy Berry" to draw more cards. You can also use "The Beginning of the End" to draw three cards. You can also use "Mother Grizzly" to get three more draws as well as Special Summon "Lord Poison" which will then Special Summon "Mystic Tomato". You could use "The Bistro Butcher" instead of "Chainsaw Insect". You should not use "Rainbow Life" or "Spirit Barrier" if you do this. This strategy will slightly be more risky as you will be losing life points but instead of drawing at least 9 cards you will draw at least 18 cards. Suggested Cards: * The Bistro Butcher * Hand Destruction * Dark World Dealings Lastly, you could use "Sasuke Samurai 3" instead of "Chainsaw Insect" or "The Bistro Butcher". This strategy requires you to use cards such as "Hand Destruction" in order to lose advantage while drawing as well as an Equip Spell Card (preferably "Fusion Sword Murasame Blade"). Suggested Cards: * Sasuke Samurai 3 * Hidden Armory * An Equip Spell Card that gives at least 600 Attack. * Hand Destruction (For use during Battle Phase) * Reload (For use during Battle Phase) * Dark World Dealings * Reinforcement of the Army 'DARK Heart Exodia Deck' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * DARK Normal Monsters * Veil of Darkness * Allure of Darkness * Pot of Avarice (Max one) * The Beginning of the End * Heart of the Underdog * Reload * Hand Destruction * Monster Recovery (Max one) Use "Veil of Darkness" and "Heart of the Underdog" to go through your deck until you draw all of Exodia. This can be quite fast if you get at least two of the cards on your first turn. Use "Hand Destruction", "Reload", and "Monster Recovery" to gain more draws/sends during your draw phase. Use Pot of Avarice to return your Exodia pieces when using Veil of Darkness in case you hadn't drawn Heart of the Underdog just yet. 'Emperor Swap Exodia Deck' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Swap Frog x3 * By Order of the Emperor x3 * Ultimate Offering x3 * Solemn Wishes * Gravity Bind * Magic Planter x3 * Upstart Goblin x3 * 2 or more Mask of Darkness * Dark Eruption * Legacy of Yata-Garasu x3 * Magical Mallet * A Cat of Ill Omen * Sangan This strategy works by stalling your opponent with "Gravity Binds" until you draw "Swap Frog", "By Order of the Emperor" and "Ultimate Offering". When you do so, Normal Summon "Swap Frog", activating his effect to send a monster to the Graveyard. Negate his effect with "By Order of the Emperor", drawing 1 card, and return "Swap Frog" to your hand with his own effect. Activate "Ultimate Offering", paying 500 Life Points to Summon the Frog again, creating a loop that ends until you run out of Life Points (Or, if you have "Solemn Wishes", infinite). Once you can't pay for "Ultimate Offering", use all card-drawing effects in your hand ("Upstart Goblin", "Magic Planter", etc.) and all "Magical Mallet"s to draw the remaining Exodia pieces. "Dark Eruption" works with "Mask of Darkness" (allowing you to get back any pieces of the combo your opponent may have destroyed or, at least, "Legacy of Yata-Garasu"), "A Cat of Ill Omen" (a slow but effective way to gather all pieces of the combo), "Sangan" (for "Swap Frog" or even to skip the combo completely and get the Exodia pieces) and, obviously, the 5 pieces of Exodia (in case your opponent uses a discarding effect). 'Watt/Exodia OTK' This OTK uses the effect of "Watthydra" equipped with "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce" to inflict 1000 Damage to the opponent and to add 2 Exodia Pieces from your deck to your hand within 2 turns. Using this effect every turn will allow the player to add 2 Exodia Piece the next turn after its first use. Spell Cards like "Gold Sarcophagus" and "Pot of Duality" are used to maximize the effectiveness of the OTK. "Messenger of Peace" will also protect "Watthydra" from being destroyed by battle. Cards for this Deck include: * 5 Pieces of Exodia * Level 4 Watt monsters (Eg. "Wattgiraffe", "Wattpheasant" etc.) * "Wattkiwi" or "Wattberyx (This is a Level 3 Watt Tuner Monster) * "Watthydra" * "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce" * "Messenger of Peace" * "Pot of Duality" * "Gold Sarcophagus" Of course, Trap Cards like "Mirror Force" and "Dimensional Prison" which slow down the OTK must be anticipated with cards like "Royal Decree", "Trap Stun" and "Seven Tools of the Bandit". 'Neo-Spacian Exodia OTK' The idea of this Deck is using the Neo-Spacian Draw Engine to draw cards and thin your deck quickly to get the exodia parts. The drawing is not as quickly as with other Exodia decks, but since there is plenty (specific) thinning, getting the right cards will be quite easy. More-over, getting the Exodias pieces shouldn't be done until the very end. One Day of Peace and Battle Fader are a key card to give you a few turns to resist. 'Traditional Format Exodia Decks' Note: All decks in this section contain some cards that are only allowed in the Traditional Format. 'Manticore's Exodia Engine' * Foolish Burial * 1 Manticore of Darkness in your hand and 1 in your deck * Card of Safe Return Use "Foolish Burial" to send the "Manticore of Darkness" from your deck to the graveyard. At the End Phase, send the on-field "Manticore of Darkness" to the graveyard to revive the other "Manticore of Darkness". You get to draw 1 card due to "Card of Safe Return's" effect. Keep repeating until you draw all 5 cards of Exodia. You'd want a card to counter "D.D. Crow", or it will remove "Manticore of Darkness" from play, ruining your loop. "Prohibition" and "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" can stop "D.D. Crow" in its tracks. Alternatively, you could use "Generation Shift" instead of "Foolish Burial" - or indeed, any spell or trap where you discard a card as a cost. 'Infinite Equip Draw Loop' *Gearfried the Iron Knight *Butterfly Dagger - Elma *Royal Magical Library First, "Royal Magical Library" and "Gearfried the Iron Knight" must be both face-up on the field. Equip "Gearfried the Iron Knight" with "Butterfly Dagger - Elma". Due to "Gearfried the Iron Knight's" effect, "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" will be destroyed, but because of "Butterfly Dagger - Elma's" effect, it will be returned to your hand instead. Also, "Royal Magical Library" will receive a counter. When there are 3 counters on "Royal Magical Library", you get to draw a card. So keep using "Butterfly Dagger - Elma" until you draw all 5 cards of Exodia. (based on the fact that Butterfly Dagger - Elma is banned in Advanced you can only use this deck in causal and Traditional play) 'Makyura's Exodia' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Makyura the Destructor * Morphing Jar * Hand Destruction * Any Traps with Draw effect This combo focus into drawing the 5 pieces of Exodia in the opponent's turn. You must discard "Makyura the Destructor" on the opponent's turn with "Morphing Jar" (to get a best hand and activate the key Traps) or "Hand Destruction" (not to waste the Exodia pieces already into your hand). Due to Makyura's effect you might activate "Reckless Greed", "Good Goblin Housekeeping" or even "Legacy of Yata-Garasu" right from your hand on your opponent's turn, turning into a deadly FTK when your opponent least expects it. Another combo that works similarly is "Temple of the Kings" with "Sixth Sense", allowing you to draw cards easily or even milling your Deck with complacency. 'Dragonfrog Exodia' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * 3 Substitoad * 3 D. Tribe or DNA Surgery * 3 Super Rejuvenation * 20+ "Frog" monsters * Staple draw cards used in Frog Burn FTK The idea behind this deck is to summon a frog monster alongside "Substitoad" as you would in Frog FTK, turn them into Dragons with either "D. Tribe" or "DNA Surgery", activate "Super Rejuvenation", then repeatedly tribute your frogs using "Substitoad". When you end your turn, the effect of "Super Rejuvenation" will activate causing you to draw a card for each Dragon-Type monster that you tributed that turn; if you tributed enough "Dragonfrogs", you will draw until you eventually have all 5 pieces of Exodia in hand! 'Colossal Loop' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Colossal Fighter * Card of Safe Return * Any monster with more ATK than your Colossal Fighter * Spirit Barrier or Rainbow Life First, Synchro Summon "Colossal Fighter" and active "Card of Safe Return". After this, active "Spirit Barrier" or "Rainbow Life". Now you must use "Colossal Fighter" to attack the opponent's monster and the effect of "Spirit Barrier"/"Rainbow Life" prevent the Damage. "Colossal Fighter" will revive itself in attack position and active the effect of "Card of Safe Return", allowing you to draw 1 card. Repeat this process until you have all 5 pieces of Exodia in your hand. Cards like "Axe of Fools" can be used to boost your opponent's monster's attack while negating their effect, preventing any harmful effects from hurting you. 'Tele/Exodia OTK' * All 5 pieces of Exodia * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Mind Master * Telekinetic Charging Cell / Brain Research Lab * Another Psychic-type monster on your side of the field * Hand Destruction based cards. Use the effect of "Mind Master" to send all Psychic Monsters in your Deck to your Graveyard (using the Equip Spell or the Field Spell to the negate Life Point payment), summoning "Caam" last. Then use "Caam's" effect to shuffle 2 "Caam" from your Graveyard into your Deck and draw a card. Then tribute "Caam" to summon another "Caam" from your deck with "Mind Master's" effect. Repeat until you have 2 "Caams" in your Graveyard again. Use cards whose effects cause you to discard, like "Dark World Dealings", "Hand Destruction", and similar cards to put a "Caam" you draw into the Graveyard. Repeat this process until you draw all five pieces of Exodia. This can be made into an FTK with "Double Summon" or "Emergency Teleport". "One for One" also works to this extent but is less likely to work. You can do this with two "Caam": instead, just shuffle a "Caam" and a Gusto into your Deck to draw a card and use "Mind Master's" effect to get the other one and a "Caam" into your Graveyard. Cards that can search/summon Mind Master include "Shining Angel", "Damage Condenser", "One for One", "Doctor Cranium", and "Sangan". "Pot of Avarice" speeds up drawing a little, as it lets you put five Gusta back into your deck and to draw two cards (the Psychics are then summoned by Mind Master). "Hidden Armory" can search "Telekinetic Charging Cell" but will prevent you from Normal Summoning (so you must already have had the monsters out) and "Terraforming" and "Demise of the Land" can search "Brain Research Lab". 'Dark Searcher Exodia' Alternate strategy * The monster searchers above * Magical Merchant * Pot of Avarice * Prometheus, King of the Shadows * Deck Devastation Virus or Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Dimension Fusion This strategy relies on using the Draw Engine of "Allure of Darkness" together with the well-known searchers "Sangan", "Emissary of the Afterlife", and using "Dimension Fusion" or "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation" to Special Summon the searchers and destroy them to search up to 5 pieces of Exodia. A "Pot of Avarice" is a great backup if all of your Exodia pieces are dropped to the Graveyard and to fuel your draw. First, use "Magical Merchant's" effect to send the Dark Searchers to your Graveyard. Then, use "Prometheus, King of the Shadows" to remove the 5 searchers from play and remove him from the field via "Deck Devastation Virus". With "Dimension Fusion" you Special Summon the searchers from your Removed from Play zone and destroy them to acquire the 5 pieces of Exodia instantly.